In coating applications coating lines are used to generate a molten material which is maintained in a coating pot. The molten coating material is typically zinc. In these coating lines, specifically galvanizing lines, a material known as bottom dross is often created. The dross is generated from iron placed into the coating pots wherein iron combines with the zinc to create dross. The specific weight of the alloy is approximately 10% greater than the molten zinc and therefore settles to the bottom of the coating pot or accumulates as a suspension near the bottom of the coating pot. In order to produce quality galvanized material it is necessary to periodically remove the bottom dross.
Conventional methods of removing the dross include scooping out the dross manually or using mechanical devices. While the percentage of dross present in the coating pot relative to the amount of coating zinc is small, use of the known removal devices tends to remove large amounts of the molten zinc along with the dross. The removal of the zinc results in decreased efficiency and higher expenses because of loss of coating material.